ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Die Zahlen
Die ersten Worte Zu den ersten eher abstrakten Worten, die man als kleines Kind gelehrt bekommt, gehören die Zahlen von eins bis zehn. So viele Finger hat jeder normal ausgestattete Mensch an beiden Händen. Das erleichtert das Vorstellungsvermögen der Zahlen. Wenn man als kleines Kind eine Fremdsprache lernt, gehören neben den Begrüßungsformen und Höflichkeitsworten natürlich auch die Zahlen zu den ersten Worten, die man eingetrichtert bekommt. Das hat seinen Grund. Denn wer schon als Fünfjähriger in einer anderen Sprache "Guten Tag", "Auf Wiedersehen", "Bitte schön", "Danke schön" und schließlich auch noch die Zahlen von eins bis zehn oder gar noch weiter herbeten kann, gilt nicht nur als wohlerzogen sondern auch noch als intelligent. Und welche Eltern wünschen sich das nicht für ihr(e) Kind(er). Aber auch als Erwachsener kann es nur von Vorteil sein, wenn man sich ein wenig mit den Zahlen auskennt, auch wenn man sonst kein Ungarisch kann. Was sind Kardinalzahlen und was sind Ordinalzahlen? Da es hier in diesem Kapitel nun in erster Linie um Zahlen gehen soll, werde ich auf die Höflichkeits- und Begrüßungsformen im Ungarischen in einem anderen Kapitel zurückkommen. Zunächst ein paar Grundsätzlichkeiten. Wie im Deutschen gibt es auch im Ungarischen Kardinalzahlen und Ordinalzahlen. Kardinalzahlen haben nichts mit kirchlichen Würdenträgern zu tun, sondern es sind die ganz normalen Zahlen, wie wir sie beim Zählen der Dinge benutzen, etwa wenn wir wissen wollen, wie viele Worte auf dieser Seite stehen: eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf,... usw. Ordinalzahlen dagegen geben eine Rangfolge an. Es wird also nicht nur gezählt sondern zugleich noch eine bestimmte Wertigkeit zugeordnet: erster, zweiter, dritter, vierter, fünfter usw. Welche Wertigkeit das nun genau ist, hängt vom zählenden und wertenden Individuum ab. So könnte einer, der die Worte dieser Seite zählt, einfach auch sagen: "Das ist das erste Wort, das ist das zweite, das ist das dritte" usw. Ein anderer könnte statt der Reihenfolge etwa die Länge der Worte als Maßstab nehmen und so eine Rangfolge festlegen. Immer schön von links nach rechts Ein großer Unterschied zum Deutschen und anderen europäischen Sprachen besteht darin, dass im Ungarischen grundsätzlich immer eine Zahl von links nach rechts gelesen wird. Wir Deutschen haben ja die Angewohnheit, den Einer vor dem Zehner zu nennen, sofern beide Stellen besetzt sind: dreizehn, fünfundzwanzig, achtundsechzig usw. Im Englischen oder auch im Russischen ist diese Angewohnheit nur noch für die Zahlen 11 bis 19 erhalten geblieben: "fourteen" bzw. "tschetürnagzatj" heißt es in diesen Sprachen für "vierzehn". Die Italiener und Franzosen gar machen mittendrin einen Wechsel. Bis zur 16 ist der Einer führend: "sedici" bzw. "seize"; ab der 17 dann führt auf einmal der Zehner: "diciasette" bzw. "dix-sept" Noch etwas sei der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt: die Ungarn benutzen natürlich auch das dekadische System, also basierend auf der Zahl 10. Und es existiert auch für jede Ziffer ein entsprechendes Zehner-, Hunderter-, Tausender- usw. -wort. Wer jetzt meint, dass dies doch selbstverständlich sei, hat sich anscheinend noch nie mit der französischen Sprache befasst. Im Gegensatz zu einigen regionalen Dialekten existieren in deren Amtssprache nämlich keine Begriffe für 70, 80 und 90. Sie werden umschrieben als 60+10, 4x20 und 4x20+10. Nun denn, auf zu den Kardinalzahlen des Ungarischen! Die Kardinalzahlen von NULL bis NEUN Man schaue sich also die folgende Tabelle an. Sie enthält zunächst erst einmal die Bezeichnung aller Ziffern. Es sind übrigens alles sehr schöne weil einfache Beispiele, um die korrekte Aussprache des Ungarischen zu üben. Bei nulla '''spreche man das '''l doppelt lang aus, bei kettő '''entsprechend das '''t. Beim gy '''in '''egy '''denke man wieder daran, dass das '''gy '''in der Aussprache einem "dj" gleichkommt - und natürlich auch daran, dass das ungarische e''' unserem deutschen "ä" entspricht. Bei három denke man bitte an das Zungenspitzen''-r'. Bei 'öt muss der "t"-Laut klar vernehmbar sein und darf nicht einfach hinter den Lippen verschwinden. Bei '''hat denke man bitte auch an jenes ungarische a''', dessen Lautwert zwischen deutschem "o" und "a" liegt. Das ungarische Wort für "sechs" ist also in der Aussprache nicht identisch mit der 3.Person Singular Präsens Indikativ Aktiv von "haben" im Deutschen. Bei '''nyolc und kilenc denke man schließlich auch daran, dass das "c" im Ungarischen dem deutschen "z" entspricht. Die Kardinalzahlen von ZEHN bis NEUNZEHN Wer nun die ersten Zahlen und Ziffern beherrscht, der kann sich einen Schritt weiter begeben. Es folgen die Zahlen von 10 bis 19. Auch hier noch einmal der Hinweis: IMMER den Zehner zuerst, dann erst der Einer. Man beachte auch den Lautwechsel. Das lange''' í in der 10 wird zum kurzen i''' in den Folgezahlen. Man erkennt außerdem folgende Bildungsweise: dem Zehnerwort wird noch die Silbe '-en' angefügt, bevor der Einer folgt. Die Kardinalzahlen von ZWANZIG bis NEUNUNDZWANZIG Und in gleicher Weise werden auch die Zwanziger gebildet. Ein wenig eigenartig erscheint das Zahlwort für die "Zwanzig". "húsz" hat rein gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zahlwort für 2, "kettő". Möglicherweise handelt es sich hier um eine Übernahme aus einer anderen Sprache noch zu Zeiten, als die Ungarn zwischen Ural und Karpatenbecken unterwegs waren. Auch hier wieder eine Lautverkürzung: das "ú" in "húsz" wird zum "u" in den Folgezahlen. Man denke auch bitte nochmal an die korrekte Aussprache: "húsz", also mit ß-Laut am Ende, ist die 20. "hús", mit einem sch-Laut am Ende, wäre "Fleisch"! Und "húz", also stimmhaftes s am Wortende bedeutet "ziehen" oder "zerren". Und auch hier findet man noch eine eingeschobene Silbe. Da "húsz" ein tiefvokalisches Wort ist, wird statt des "en" bei den Zehnerwörtern nun ein "on" verwendet. Am besten, man kümmert sich gar nicht weiter um diese Silbe sondern lernt sie einfach mit... Die Kardinalzahlen von DREISSIG bis NEUNUNDDREISSIG ... denn ab der 30 fällt diese Silbe weg. Und auch die Unterschiede zwischen langem Stammvokal im einfachen Zehner und kurzem Stammvokal im erweiterten Zehner fallen weg. Der Stamm des Zehners wird grundsätzlich mit einem kurzen Laut versehen. Hier zunächst noch die Dreißigerzahlen. Immerhin wird bei der ungarischen Dreißig die drei im Wortstamm sichtbar: "három - harminc". Und ab der Vierzig wirds dann richtig einfach. Die restlichen Kardinalzahlen bis NEUNUNDNEUNZIG Für die weiteren Zahlen bis 99 seien nur noch die vollen Zehner angegeben, denn das Anhängen der Einer geschieht analog zu den Dreißigern. Man erkennt außerdem: ab der 40 werden alle Zehner durch das Anhängen eines "-van/-ven" an das entsprechende Einerwort gebildet, wobei ein langer Stammvokal verkürzt wird. Es gibt übrigens im ostungarischen Bezirk "Heves" eine Stadt, die "Hatvan" heißt. Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, komme dieser Name angeblich daher, dass der Ort von Budapest 60 Kilometer entfernt liegt. Wie lautet die größte zweistellige Zahl im Ungarischen? Na? OK... es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen: kilencvenkilenc. Aber wenn Du diese Zahl wusstest und jetzt auch noch richtig ausgesprochen hast - "kilänzwänkilänz" - na, dann: alle Achtung! Fahren wir nun also fort mit den Hundertern. Die sind in der Bildungsweise noch einfacher als die Zehner. Die HUNDERTer Im Deutschen wie auch in vielen anderen Sprachen ist es ja üblich, die Zahl 100 lediglich als "Hundert" zu bezeichnen, obwohl es ja korrekterweise "Einhundert" heißen müsste. Und genauso ist es auch im Ungarischen. Nur sagt man dort zu dieser Zahl "száz". Wer korrekt sein will - oder vielleicht den "gy"-Laut üben will -, sagt dann eben "egyszáz". Und die restlichen Hunderter werden dann so gebildet: Man beachte bitte bei "száz" die korrekte Aussprache. Denn dieses Wörtchen stellt unsere deutschen S-Gewohnheit komplett auf den Kopf. Instinktiv würde ein Deutscher wohl "száz" wie "saß" aussprechen. Aber genau umgekehrt muss es sein: den ß-Laut am Anfang, das "Susi"-s am Ende. Nicht gerade einfach für einen Deutschen... ...aber notwendig. Denn das Wörtchen "szász", mit ß-Laut am Wortanfang und -ende, existiert im Ungarischen nämlich auch und bedeutet "sächsisch". Dagegen existiert im Ungarischen kein Wort, dass dem deutschen Lautwert von "saß" entspricht. Wer als Ungar dieses Wort hört, würde es wohl instinktiv zu "zászló" ergänzen, was "die Fahne" bedeutet. Nun ist die Bildungsweise von Worten mit Hundertern, Zehnern und Einern ja schon prinzipiell bekannt: immer von links nach rechts. Trotzdem seien hier mal noch zum besseren Verständnis die (restlichen) "Schnapszahlen" aufgeführt: Ja, schön, wenn man weiß, dass es sich hierbei um Zahlworte handelt. Das erleichtert das Lesen ungemein. Denn in Worten wie "nyolcszázharminckettő" oder "kilencszázkilencvenkilenc" stecken durch das Aneinanderreihen der Worte so einige Buchstabenkombinationen drin, die entweder unaussprechbar sind oder Lautwerte besitzen, die das Ergebnis verfälschen würden. Durch diese Schreibweise der Zahlworte entstehen also äußerst lange Worte, die bisweilen schon mal für Verwunderung sorgen. In anderen Sprachen würde man hier wohl Bindestriche setzen oder gar Leerschläge machen. Aber die Ungarn haben nun mal eine Neigung für Bandwurmworte. Generell gilt allerdings: bis zur Zahl 2000 werden die Zahlworte zusammengeschrieben. Und wer hier als Deutscher mit dem Finger draufzeigt und dies "unmöglich" findet, vergisst, dass mal wieder drei Finger auf ihn selbst zurückzeigen. Denn bei den Zahlworten machen wir Deutschen es auch nicht anders. Die TAUSENDer Begeben wir uns nun in die noch höheren Gefilde. Mit Tausenderzahlen müssen die Menschen schließlich auch schon seit langem Hantieren können, zumindestens, was die Jahreszahlen angeht. Für Löhne und Gehälter dagegen waren derartige Größen im Ungarn der 70er Jahre eher noch im theoretischen Bereich, heutzutage dagegen sind sie auf Grund der Inflation der 80er und 90er Jahre allgegenwärtig. Was für die "einhundert" bzw. "egyszáz" gilt, trifft auch auf die "eintausend" zu: man lässt das "ein" bzw. "egy" gerne weg und sagt statt "egyezer" einfach nur "ezer". Auch hier beachte man bitte wieder die korrekte Aussprache: "äsär", mit stimmhaftem s! Des weiteren: ein "äsehr" könnte in Richtung "ezért" missverstanden werden. Dessen Übersetzung wäre "hierfür", "deshalb", siehe [http://www.ungarische-sprache.de/auw Modalbestimmungen]. Hier nun also die ungarischen Tausender Und auch hier noch einmal die "Schnapszahlen" zur Verinnerlichung der Bildungsweise von Tausenderzahlen. Die Datumsangaben im Ungarischen Weil bereits von den Jahreszahlen die Rede war: im Ungarischen liest man Jahreszahlen stets wie eine normale Zahl. Man hackt sie also nicht auseinander, wie es im süddeutschen Sprachraum ("neunzehn achtundsechzig") oder im Englischen üblich ist ("nineteen sixtyeight"), oder erfindet, wie im Standard-Deutschen, eigene Zählregeln, die mathematisch unkorrekt wären ("neunzehnhundertachtundsechzig"). Bei Datumsangaben haben die Ungarn genau die entgegengesetzte Schreibweise der Deutschen entwickelt. Beispiel: 2003.02.07 Es handelt sich bei diesem Datum also um den siebten Februar zweitausenddrei. Also: im Ungarischen folgt bei Datumsangaben immer zuerst das Jahr, dann den Monat, dann den Tag. Die Zahlen werden durch Punkte getrennt. Wie auch im Deutschen üblich, erhält die letzte Zahl keinen Punkt. Alternativ kann das obige Datum auch so geschrieben werden: 2003. február 7. Der Monat wird also ausgeschrieben, die nachfolgende Zahl - also der aktuelle Tag - muss dann aber mit einem Punkt versehen werden. Häufig aber wird in der Datumsangabe das Jahr ausgelassen. Der Monat steht auch weiterhin an erster Stelle gefolgt vom Tag. 02.07. Dies kann aber zu Missverständnissen führen, denn zum Beispiel wir Deutschen lesen hier nicht den 7.Februar sondern den 2.Juli. Daher sollte diese Schreibweise vermieden werden! Eine weitaus bessere - sehr elegante - Möglichkeit besteht darin, die Monatszahl in römischen Ziffern zu schreiben: II.7. Hier findet sich dann übrigens NIE eine führende NULL! Die römischen Zahlen bis zur zwölf sollte eigentlich jeder beherrschen. Zumindestens ist das bei den ungarischen Schülern der Fall, denn die dürfen Datumsangaben nur mit dieser Kombination aus arabischen und römischen Zahlen zu Papier bringen. Soviel zur Datumsschreibweise im Ungarischen. Die höheren TAUSENDer Weiter gehts mit den höheren Tausenderzahlen. Für diese zieht man nun die Bildungsweise der Hunderter und Zehner heran und fügt dann das Wort "ezer" an, um den Tausenderbereich zu kennzeichnen; also vom Prinzip her der gleiche Vorgang wie im Deutschen. Und um nun auch die Hunderter-, Zehner- und Einerstellen auszufüllen, fügt man nach dem "ezer" die jeweiligen Begriffe ein: Diese Zahlen sind übrigens die Flächenangaben in Quadratkilometern zu den Ländern Deutschland, Schweden, Spanien, Ungarn und Türkei. Welche Zahl zu welchem Land gehört, möge jeder selber herausfinden, den es interessiert. Die ganz großen Zahlen Nun reichen für Flächenangaben bei den meisten Ländern noch Zahlen im Hunderttausenderbereich. Für die Einwohnerzahlen der meisten Länder aber muss man bereits in den Bereich der Millionen eindringen. Nun ist man ja von der ungarischen Sprache so einige Sonderheiten gewöhnt. Aber was die höheren Zahlen angeht, hat man sich den Begriffen angeschlossen, die dem Lateinischen entnommen wurden. In der Zählweise hat man sich dabei dem kontinentalen System angeschlossen, in dem sich an eine "...illion" immer eine "...illiarde" anschließt. In den angelsächsischen Ländern ist das ja nicht der Fall. Dort wird nur in "...illion"-Schritten gezählt. Allerdings lassen die Ungarn bei den "...illion"-Zahlen immer das "n" weg: Um mal noch auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben, seien als Beispiel für realistische Werte die Einwohnerzahlen jener Länder angegeben, die bereits in ihrer Flächengröße aufgezählt wurden: Der Unterschied zwischen két und kettő Nun wird vielleicht schon einigen eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit aufgefallen sein. Immer, wenn eine ungarische "zwei" ins Spiel kommt, tauchen gleich zwei unterschiedliche Worte auf: zum einen "két", zum anderen "kettő". Der Unterschied zwischen beiden ist auch nicht allzu schwer zu erklären. "két" wird als Beifügung verwendet und auch immer dann, wenn die "zwei" innerhalb eines Zahlwortes steht. "kettő" findet Anwendung, wenn die "Zwei" als eigenständige Zahl bzw. als Satzaussage erwähnt wird oder aber sich am Ende eines Zahlwortes befindet. Natürlich gibt es auch im Ungarischen gebrochene Zahlen. So ist theoretisch 1 Fillér gleich 0,01 Forint; allerdings nur theoretisch, da die kleinere Währungseinheit mittlerweile nur noch im Gedächtnis und in einigen Münzsammlungen existiert. Die starke Inflation der 90er Jahre hat dazu beigetragen, dass ein Forint derzeit nicht ganz einen halben Euro-Cent wert ist; oder umgekehrt man für einen Euro derzeit rund 250 Forint erhält. Und ob es den Fillér jemals wieder geben wird, ist unwahrscheinlich, da Ungarn wohl in ein paar Jahren auch Mitglied der EURO-Zone werden wird. Schreibweise der Dezimalzahlen Wie im Ungarischen Ausdrücke für gebrochene Zahlen wie "ein halb" oder "ein Viertel" aussehen, dazu später mehr. An dieser Stelle zunächst nur soviel, dass Dezimalstellen stets durch ein Komma von den Vollstellen abgetrennt werden. In den angelsächsischen Ländern wird dies ja durch einen Punkt bewerktstelligt. Im deutschsprachrigen Raum existierten gar beide Schreibweisen. Während in Deutschland das Komma als Dezimaltrenner vorgeschrieben ist, ist es in der Schweiz der Punkt. Das Wort "Komma" ist ja eigentlich ein sehr geläufiges internationales Wort. Im Ungarischen aber heißt es "vessző"! "koma", also mit nur einem m, existiert im Ungarischen zwar auch, bedeutet aber "der Gevatter" bzw. "guter Freund"! Am Beispiel der Zahl '''''pi sei einmal die Dezimalschreibweise erklärt: Das Trennzeichen für die Tausender Der Übersichtlichkeit halber werden große Zahlen ja in Dreierblöcke geteilt, um sie besser lesen zu können. Das Trennzeichen für jene Blöcke ist im Ungarischen der Punkt. In Deutschland ist es genauso. In den angelsächsischen Ländern dagegen hat der Punkt schon eine andere Rolle, dort übernimmt das Komma die Rolle des Blockteilers. Naja, und in der Schweiz... ... ist es zwar nicht so, dass es von Kanton zu Kanton verschieden sei. Man hat sich aber auf das Hochkomma (Apostroph) als Trenner festgelegt - was auch nicht einer gewissen Ästhetik entbeehrt. Zweimal "Wieviel?" Soweit zu den Kardinalzahlen an sich. Wie aber werden diese nun richtig angewendet? Will man über eine bestimmte Menge Auskunft haben, muss man danach fragen. Das entsprechende Fragewort lautet im Deutsche "Wieviel?" bzw. "Wie viel?" seit der Rechtschreibreform von 1998. Im Ungarischen entsprechen diesem Fragewort gleich zwei Ausdrücke. Das wären zum einen "Hány?", zum anderen "Mennyi?" "Hány?" wird immer dann benutzt, wenn man eine konkrete Zahl als Antwort wünscht. Ob es auf eine solche Frage dann auch immer eine konkrete und vor allem korrekte Antwort geben kann, sei mal dahin gestellt. "Mennyi?" dagegen fragt nach Unzählbarem oder nur schwer zahlenmäßig Erfassbarem. Hier erwartet man also eher einen gerundeten Wert. Sehr geeignet als Antwort sind auch unbestimmte Zahlworte. Dazu folgende Beispiele: Zugegeben, die Antwort auf die Frage mit "mennyi?" ist sehr stark verallgemeinert. Aber wenn sich Fragender und Antwortender über die Größe bzw. das Volumen des Glases einig sind, ist die Antwort ausreichend informativ. Die Frage nach der Uhrzeit Ähnlich wie nach der Menge von bestimmten Dingen sieht es auch mit der Fragestellung nach der Zeit aus. Die Frage nach der punktgenauen Uhrzeit lautet: "Hány óra (van)?" Dies kann man übersetzen mit "Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Wenn man es nicht ganz so genau wissen will, fragt man dagegen: "Mennyi az idő?" Dies entspricht in etwa unserem deutschen: "Wie spät ist es?" Wörtlich übersetzt heißt es aber: "Wie viel ist die Zeit?" Egal, welche dieser Fragen man nun benutzt, beide werden letzten Endes als gleichwertig angesehen und man nimmt es einem nicht krumm, wenn man auf "Hány óra?" nicht minutengenau sondern etwa auf eine Viertel- oder halbe Stunde rundet. Wer trotzdem die genaue Zeit wissen will, wird dann mit "A pontos idő, kérem?" hinterherfragen, was eine Bitte nach der genauen Zeit darstellt. Die stundengenaue Antwort Ja, und wie werden nun Zeitangaben gemacht? Die stundengenauen Angaben sind sehr einfach. Man sagt das Zahlwort für die entsprechende Stunde und fügt das Wort "óra" hinzu - wie im Deutschen. Natürlich kann man die Angabe noch etwas genauer gestalten, ohne gleich auf die Minute genau sein zu müssen. Die Genauigkeit auf Viertelstunden ist im Ungarischen meist ebenso ausreichend. ABER... Das Problem mit den Viertelstundenangaben im Deutschen Als (West-)Deutscher hat man ja oft Probleme im Verständnis der Viertelstunden-Uhrzeiten. Entstanden ist dies wohl durch die jahrzehntelange Trennung in zwei deutsche Staaten, in denen sich dann auch die Sprachgewohnheiten in manchen Dingen isoliert weiter entwickelt haben. So sagt man in Westdeutschland für 14:15 Uhr "Viertel nach Zwei." In Ostdeutschland dagegen ist es dann "Viertel Drei". Beide Angaben sind sinngemäß richtig. Während man in Westdeutschland das Viertel einer Stunde betont, die NACH zwei Uhr vergangen ist, hebt man in Ostdeutschland das Viertel der BEGONNENEN dritten Stunde hervor. Noch verrückter wird es um 14:45 Uhr. Dann nämlich sagt der Westdeutsche "Viertel vor Drei", der Ostdeutsche dagegen "Dreiviertel Drei". Wieder also schaut der Westdeutsche auf die Differenz, diesmal zur nächsten vollen Stunde, der Ostdeutsche aber weiterhin auf den Anteil der jeweils angebrochenen Stunde. Übrigens hat man als Ostdeutscher natürlich keine Probleme mit dem Zeitverständnis der Westdeutschen. Umgekehrt aber entstehen oft Missverständnisse, weil der Westdeutsche zum gesagten ostdeutschen "Viertel Drei" noch instinktiv ein "nach" hineinfügt. Naja, und bei "Dreiviertel Drei" kommt der Westdeutsche dann ganz aus dem Konzept. Warum ich das nun alles erklärt habe? Nun, die Ungarn "ticken" gewissermaßen wie die Ostdeutschen und machen so auch die Viertelstundenangaben. Und in der Hinsicht sind sich die Ungarn einig. Eine Formulierung in der Art von "Viertel nach Zwei" wird zwar auch verstanden, üblich ist aber die Angabe à la "Viertel Drei". Aus diesem Grund habe ich in der folgenden Tabelle beide deutschen Gewohnheiten zur Zeitangabe berücksichtigt. Wie man sich vielleicht schon denken kann, steht "negyed" für ein Viertel. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Zahlwort "négy" sticht ins Auge. Wie man ebenfalls sieht, wird auch im Ungarischen bei Viertelstundenangaben das "Uhr" - also "óra" - nach der Stundenzahl weggelassen. Die Phasen des Tages Selbstverständlich könnte man auch sagen: "negyed tizenöt" statt "negyed három", was auf Deutsch "Viertel Fünfzehn" oder "Viertel nach Vierzehn" bedeuten würde. Aber das ist weder im Deutschen noch im Ungarischen üblich weil in der Regel unnötig. Nachts um "Viertel Drei" schläft so ziemlich jeder. Sollte es aber doch einmal notwendig sein, auf die genaue Tageszeit bei Zwölfstunden-Zeitangaben hinzuweisen, fügt man im Ungarischen dann die entsprechende Phase des Tages hinzu: Die minutengenaue Zeitangabe Nun noch zu den Fällen der Zeitangabe, wo es auf die Minute ankommt. Das ist zum Beispiel bei Zügen der Fall, unabhängig davon, ob sie nun verspätet sind oder nicht. Die minutengenaue Zeitangabe im Ungarischen entspricht der deutschen: zuerst die Stunde, dann die Minuten. Übrigens sind im Ungarischen die Worte für "die Uhr" als Zeitmesser, "Uhr" als Zeitangabe und "die Stunde" identisch. All dies wird unter dem Wort "óra" zusammengefasst. Das ungarische Wort "idő" hat zwei Bedeutungen. Einmal steht es für "die Zeit"; es kann aber auch für "das Wetter" stehen. Einzahl über alles Beim Betrachten der Uhrzeitangaben wird eine Besonderheit des Ungarischen wohl erst auf den zweiten Blick auffallen, da wir im Deutschen eine Art Mischangabe machen. Die Worte für "Uhr" und "Minuten" stehen in ungarischen Zeitangaben immer in der Einzahl. Wer nun meint, dass dies wohl nun so eine Sonderregelung wäre, die sich die Ungarn in Bezug auf Zeitangaben ausgedacht haben, der irrt! DENN: im Ungarischen folgt sowohl bei Zeit- als auch bei allgemeinen Mengenangaben auf ein Zahlwort das entsprechende Substantiv IMMER in der EINZAHL! Diese eiserne Regel gilt sowohl für bestimmte Zahlworte - also die Kardinalzahlen - als auch für unbestimmte Zahlworte (einige, viele, manche, keine etc.) Das Prinzip, der Einzahl bei Mengenangaben den Vortritt zu geben, wird im Ungarischen auch sehr konsequent angewandt. Stoffnamen werden auch stets in der Einzahl gebraucht. Üblich ist die Mehrzahl hier nur, um die Existenz verschiedener Arten eines Stoffes hervorzuheben. Auch paarweise getragene Kleidungsstücke tauchen nur dann in der Mehrzahlform auf, wenn man auf verschiedene Sorten hinweisen will - was eher selten der Fall ist. Letzterer Satz könnte in Bezug auf gewisse Schuhgeschäfte verwendet werden oder aber auch als Hinweis darauf, dass man etwa mit Halbschuhen nicht Skifahren kann. Übrigens: wie man am zweiten Beispiel sieht, haben die Ungarn das Wort "paar/Paar" in ihre Sprache übernommen und in der Schrift entsprechend angepasst, ungarisiert, wie man so schön sagt. "pár" wird aber - außer an Satzanfängen - stets klein geschrieben, egal in welchem Zusammenhang es verwendet wird. Auch Maßangaben immer in der Einzahl Bei Maßangaben wird grundsätzlich nur die Einzahl verwendet. Das Akkusativsuffix "-t", was in den folgenden Sätzen benötigt wird, hängt man nur dem Stoffnamen an, niemals der Maßeinheit! Das alles ist für uns Deutsche sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Schließlich wachsen wir ja in der Konvention auf, dass mehrere Dinge ja auch eine Mehrzahl darstellen. Allerdings hat die deutsche Sprache eine sehr eigene Logik entwickelt, wenn es um Maßangaben in gebrochenen Zahlenangaben geht: eine halbe Stunde -> Einzahl ABER: 0,5 Stunden -> Mehrzahl Wenn also mit konkreten Zahlenangaben hantiert wird, deren Beträge kleiner als EINS sind, wird trotzdem die Mehrzahl benutzt. Da ist es doch einfacher, wenn wie im Ungarischen prinzipiell nach Zahlenangaben jedweder Art die Einzahl folgt. Es sei noch hinzugefügt, dass die deutsche Zählweise noch nicht einmal die komplizierteste ist. Vor allem in den slawischen Sprachen existiert neben Einzahl und Mehrzahl noch der sogenannte Dual bzw. die Zweizahl. Dinge, die doppelt auftreten, erhalten also eine eigene Form. Zwar existiert in der verbreitetsten aller slawischen Sprachen, dem Russischen, kein Dual mehr. Aber als Relikt sind folgende Regeln erhalten geblieben: nach den Zahlen 2-4 steht das zugehörige Substantiv im Genitiv Einzahl, nach den Zahlen 5-20 im Genitiv Mehrzahl. Für die Zahlen 21, 31, 41 usw. bis 91 und 101 gilt dann schließlich: Nominativ Einzahl! Für die Zahlen 22-24, 32-34, 42-44 usw. bis 92-94 und 102-104 gilt dann wieder der Genitiv Einzahl. Und die noch fehlenden Zahlen bis einschließlich der 100 verlangen dann wieder den Genitiv Plural. Und so weiter und so fort... "Warum so einfach, wenns doch auch so richtig schön kompliziert geht", mag man da als Ungar gedacht haben, der zu sozialistischen Zeiten noch Russisch als erste Fremdsprache lernen musste. Und nicht nur als Ungar... Menschenmengen Wird nach einer Anzahl von Menschen gefragt, geschieht dies im Ungarischen durch die Frage: "Hányan?" Es wird also an das Fragewort "Hány?" das Modalsuffix "-an/-en" angefügt. Will man auf eine solche Frage antworten, muss das entsprechende Zahlwort dann ebenfalls mit diesem Suffix versehen werden. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, es es sich um ein bestimmtes oder ein unbestimmtes Zahlwort handelt. Die Bruchzahlen Kommen wir nun zu den Bruchzahlen. Bei den Angaben zur Uhrzeit waren bereits zwei der geläufigsten Bruchzahlen erwähnt worden: "egy fél" für "ein halb" und "egy negyed" für "ein Viertel". "fél" hat augenscheinlich nichts mit "kettő" gemeinsam. Aber es handelt sich hierbei um eine klassische Ausnahme, die wohl in so ziemlich jeder Sprache anzutreffen ist. Wie auch im Deutschen wirds ab dem "Drittel" dann aber (relativ) regelmäßig in der Bildungsweise. Und zwar hängt man dem ungarischen Zahlwort ein "-ad/-ed" an, je nach Vokalismus. In einigen wenigen Fällen ist es ein "-od/-öd", des Wohlklangs zuliebe. Alternativ zu "egy fél" (ein halb) taucht auch die Form "ketted" (ein Zweitel) auf, die gewissermaßen die regelmäßige Form darstellt. Sie ist allerdings relativ selten im Gebrauch. In einigen Fällen aber ändern sich die Stammformen durch Vokalverkürzung oder sogar durch einen Vokalausfall. Beim "Millionstel" und "Billionstel" wird im Ungarischen ein "m" eingefügt, da zwei o-Laute hintereinander schwer als solche artikulierbar wären. Dieses Phänomen taucht im Deutschen auch recht häufig in Form des "Fugenelement s" auf. Bei diesen Bruchzahlen nun handelt es sich ja immer um jene Zahl, die sich im Nenner des Bruchs befindet, also unter dem Bruchstrich. Der Zähler dagegen, also die Zahl über dem Bruchstrich, wird im Deutschen wie auch im Ungarischen als ganz normale Kardinalzahl angegeben. Wie drückt man "Anteile von" aus? Sollen die Bruchzahlen jedoch verwendet werden, um einen bestimmten (An-)Teil eines Ganzen zu charakterisieren, kommt im Deutschen des öfteren das Wort "Teil" ins Spiel. Dem entspricht im Ungarischen das Wort "rész". Das diesbezügliche Fragewort lautet dann im Ungarischen "Hányad?" oder "Hányadrésze?". Zu deutsch: "Der wievielte Teil?" Bei solchen Anteilskonstruktionen wird im Deutschen der Genitiv benutzt. Im Ungarischen findet man an Stelle eines Genitivs ein Besitzverhältnis vor. Also muss "rész" das Besitzerzeichen der 3.Person Einzahl erhalten. Es geht natürlich auch ohne "rész" bzw. "Teil". Dann muss das Besitzerzeichen der Bruchzahl - also dem Nenner - angefügt werden. Wer Probleme mit dem Aufbau jener Teilsätze haben sollte, schaut bitte im Kapitel über die [http://www.ungarische-sprache.de/genitiv Besitzerzeichen] nach. Dort ist der Aufbau eines grammatikalischen Besitzverhältnisses sehr detailliert erklärt. Prozentangaben Natürlich kennt man im Ungarischen auch die Prozentrechnung. Allerdings hat man in der Hinsicht die Sprache reingehalten. Es gibt kein "procent" im Ungarischen, wie man jetzt vielleicht vermuten könnte. Unserem deutschen Begriff "Prozent" entspricht das ungarische Wort "százalék". Das Wort "száz" ist augenscheinlich vertreten. Der ungarische Satz: "A kamatláb három százalékra rúg", entzieht sich also ohne jene Vorkenntnisse schon mal komplett jedem Verständnis. Zu deutsch bedeutet er: "Der Zinssatz(Zinsfuß) beträgt drei Prozent." Multiplikatoren Natürlich wird im Ungarischen nicht bloß dividiert und nach Anteilen gesucht. Es wird ebenso auch multipliziert. Das Fragewort nach dem "Wie oft?" oder "Wieviel mal?" lautet im Ungarischen "Hányszor?" oder auch "Mennyiszer?" Die Suffixe "-szor/-szer/-ször" sind also die ungarischen Entsprechungen zu unserem deutschen "-mal". Sie kännen sowohl bestimmten als auch unbestimmten Zahlworten angefügt werden. Es kommt dabei zu keinerlei Veränderungen im Stamm des Zahlwortes. Zahladverbien Beim Aufzählen mehrerer Punkte, etwa auf einer Tagesordnung oder innerhalb eines Registers benutzen wir im Deutschen die sogenannten Zahladverbien. Diese gibt es auch im Ungarischen. Sie werden mit Hilfe der Bruchzahlen gebildet, an die dann das Suffix "-szor/-szer/-ször" angefügt wird. Ausnahmeformen bilden lediglich die Entsprechnungen von "erstens" und "zweitens". Addieren Der Vollständigkeit halber sei hier noch aufgezeigt, wie im Ungarischen addiert und subtrahiert wird. Ausgerechnet bei Mathematikaufgaben, wo es doch immer auf die Genauigkeit des Ergebnisses ankommt, hat sich als Fragewort "Mennyi?" eingebürgert, obwohl man doch eigentlich "Hány?" benutzen müsste. Beim Addieren benutzt man - mathematische Korrektheit sei das Maß der Dinge - das Wort "plusz". In der Umgangssprache dagegen benutzt man "meg", was unserem deutschen "und" entspricht. Subtrahieren Auch beim Subtrahieren gibt es wieder eine mathematisch korrekte und eine umgangsspracheliche Version. Statt "mínusz" sagt man lieber "kevésebb", was unserem deutschen "weniger" entspricht. Auch hier antwortet man dann wieder in der gleichen Weise wie bei der Subtraktion. Teilweise aber ist es üblich, vor dem "az" noch ein "marad" (es bleibt) einzufügen. Nyolcvanegyböl hatot, marad hetvenöt. Die Ordinalzahlen Damit wäre alles Wesentliche zu den Kardinalzahlen abgehandelt. Ich gehe damit über zu den Ordinalzahlen. Noch einmal zur Erklärung: bei Ordinalzahlen oder auch Ordnungszahlen geben eine bestimmte Reihenfolge oder Rangfolge an. Dieser Unterschied wird in der Zahlenschreibweise durch einen Punkt hinter der Zahl verdeutlicht. In vielen Sprachen ist es so, dass die Begriffe für 1. und 2. meist sehr stark von den Kardinalzahlen abweichen. Ab 3. herrscht dann zumeist die reguläre Bildungsweise vor. Im Ungarischen ist es genauso. Das Fragewort "Hányadik?" - zu deutsch: "Der wievielte?" - lässt auch schon das Suffix erkennen, welches für die Bildung der Ordinalzahlen im Ungarischen gebraucht wird: "-dik". Und dieses Suffix führt beim Anfügen dazu, dass sich die Stämme einiger Zahlworte auf die schon erwähnte Weise verändern. Hier nun einige Beispiele. Frage nach dem Datum Nun werden Ordinalzahlen zumeist gebraucht, um ein Datum oder ein "so-und-sovieltes-Mal" auszudrücken. Wie im Ungarischen ein Datum geschrieben wird, wurde ja bereits erwähnt: 2003 február 7 oder 2003.02.7 Aber wie drückt man das nun sprachlich aus? Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, nach dem Datum zu fragen. Will man das Datum an sich wissen, fragt man: An das bereits bekannte "Hányadik" wird also noch ein "a" angefügt, ein Besitzerzeichen! Und dieses muss nun entsprechend auch in der Antwort folgen. Ausführliche Datumsangaben Soll auch noch die Jahreszahl mit angegeben werden, ist das auch kein Problem. Das Jahr wird als erste Angabe gemacht und bleibt unveränderlich: Um eine Zeitspanne anzugeben, von wann bis wann also eine bestimmte Handlung gedauert hat, muss man an diese Formen dann die entsprechenden Suffixe "-tól/-től" und "-ig" anfügen. Am wievielten...? Will man dagegen eher wissen, an was für einem Tag, etwas bestimmtes stattfindet wird, das Datum also vom Subjekt in die Rolle des Objektes schlüpft, fragt man: Und auch hier muss dann wieder der Antwort mit dem entsprechenden Suffix versehen, also "-án/-én". Und so ganz nebenbei wurden auch die ungarischen Monatsnamen aufgeführt. Wie man sieht, weichen sie nur von "März" bis "August" ein wenig in der Aussprache ab, weil man die lateinische Version komplett ins Ungarische übernommen hat. Unbestimmte Zahlworte Schließlich noch ein paar Worte zu den unbestimmten Zahlwörtern. Dieses kennzeichnen also keine genaue Anzahl sondern geben nur ungefähre Ausmaße an. Im Gegensatz zu den bestimmten Zahlwörtern sind die unbestimmten Zahlworte also in ihrer Anzahl endlich. Wie bereits erwähnt, gilt auch für unbestimmte Zahlworte, dass die Substantive, die anzahlmäßig charakterisiert werden, immer in der Einzahl stehen. Es folgt nun eine Auflistung der gebräuchlisten unbestimmten Zahlworte. Zusammenfassung Zum Schluss dieses Kapitels noch einmal das Wichtigste in Kürze: Die Ziffern einer jeden Zahl liest man im Ungarischen immer von links nach rechts, ohne Ausnahme! Ein Substantiv, das durch ein Zahlwort näher bestimmt wird, steht immer in der Einzahl! Werden Stoffnamen oder paarweise getragene Kleidungsstücke in der Mehrzahl benutzt, meint man damit verschiedene Arten! Und noch die verschiedenen Fragewörter: Wie man aus dieser Tabelle also sieht, kann aus den Fragewörter das entsprechende Suffix für die Antwort abgeleitet werden. Na dann weiterhin viel Spaß beim Za(e)hlen(lernen).